Alpha and Omega: Two Justifying Serial Killers
by A1pha0mega
Summary: "Sean and Zoe Kaine are just your average couple, they attend parties as well as throws them. They are the "perfect" and "ideal" couple. They seem like the Alphas of relationships. No one knows what keeps a smile on their face, they just seem so...normal." at least that is what they think of us, all of them. They have no idea Zoe and I are your local serial killers,Alpha and Omega
1. Prologue: A

Prologue: A

We drove to get Richard, a man who raped and murdered a girl but got set free due to complication. We went through their usual pre kill state, an old tradition; once we got to the house we waited for Richard to get home so we can nab him from his car for a quick bag and drag. We got him with very little fight, not much a _squash_ can do against humans, we threw him in the back of the trunk and drove off,

"act normal, we're cool" i said

"Yeah alpha, i know. You say that every time " said omega

"So what about this weather? Hah" i changed the subject casually.

As we sped down the highway to quickly reach our kill room, we eagerly awaited for the kill. We brought him in and wrapped him up on our trusty only white craftsmen table.. I woke him up and then went through our ritual. We're classy in our kills, we like to put as much fear of death in them before we kill them, we tell them it's eternal darkness and then we push the knife slowly as we watch the fear flood his mind and everything then he was gone. It's satisfying.

"You sure you wanna do this?" i say, while handing the 6 inch military grade knife,

"yeah, yeah I got this".

Omega bends down to the victims ears and whisper the final thoughts of terror and then she does what we do best. She kills...


	2. Chapter 1: Know Thy Enemy: A

Chapter 1 _Know Thy Enemy: A_

Sean and Zoe are just your average couple, they attend parties as well as throws them, they go on vacations whenever they want, they do everything together and they don't mind each others company, they are the "_perfect" _and "_ideal" _couple. They seem like the Alphas of relationships. No one knows what keeps a smile on their face, they just seem so...normal." at least that is what they think of us, all of them.

*the knife thrusts down into Richard Squashman* "ah another one, man it feels good omega"

"I know what you mean, I just can't get enough" she says as he begins unwrapping the cadaver. "Whew well how are you holdin up? Everything alright?"

"Alpha you don't need to act like such an older brother, it's weird when you have feelings"

"it's weird when you don't say exactly what's on your mind all the time mrs. chatterbox". With the body loaded as ready to go we head towards the dock to get on our boat and hopefully drop this body somewhere it will never be found.

"Its a beautiful night, it's so quiet" i say, gazing at the night sky,

"yeah... It is" says omega, joining me.

The next day i walk into work like any other day. As if the occurrences of the previous night never happened.

"John! Where's the paper work on the triple murder suicide on Patrick Henry?!" i ask

"Right here sir!" John white, eager Lieutenant in the falls church homicide division. John is married with two kids, a 15 year old boy and a 17 year old girl, both teenagers, and as he puts it, both giant balls of stress. John works case by case but there is one trail he still hasn't lost.

In 2009 the department had an informant on two serial killers, he was infiltrating their operation, but he never got real names, just Alpha and Omega, he was code word Beta. A day before he was supposedly going to get the names they caught him and killed him and sent his body to the department with a branded alpha omega symbol, and nobody knows... Or ever will know that Alpha and Omega are actually me and Zoe, the perfect couple, the ordinary neighborhood folk. John has been intrigued by this case since he first caught sight of it, his wife Catherine, works in the file department, beautiful and lovely as can be. They own a house just down in a very nice neighborhood, Sleepy Hollow, and of course they are best of friends with their new popular neighbors, Me and Zoe Kaine..


	3. Chapter 2: Just Another Day: Ω

Chapter 2 Just another day: Ω

Beep beep, Sean's 7:00 alarm for work rang. I opened only my left eye lid, letting it absorb the brightness of morning. I looked up and I saw Sean sitting upright, his bare back exposed.

"Arrgh" Sean yawned. He looked over to me and I closed my eye pretending to be asleep.

"Morning Sunshine! Mwa," he gave me a big kiss on the forehead. I put the covers over my head

"I'm not awake!" I laughed from underneath the covers. Sean began to tickle me trying to get me out of bed.

"Come on rise and shine, you have to go to work too!"

"SEAN STOP. HAHA STOP IT! " I said, as i fell out of bed. Once I fell out of bed we were laughing for a few seconds. Felt like hours.

"I'm going to take a shower. " Sean said

"OK, I'll start the coffee" I said casually

"Or you can join me dear" Sean teased

"Oh shut up Sean! " I laughed as I threw a pillow at him.

As I went down stairs I sighed as I started the coffee maker. I rested myself on the counter and zoned out.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear! Zoe believe me, I wouldn't hurt you for the world!" said Beta

"Shut up Bryan, you betrayed us! " said Alpha

I put my blade to his throat

"YOU USED ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! " I screamed

"NO ZOE! I LOVE YOU! " Beta protested . My knife dug deeper in his throat "ZOE PLEASE! LIST-LISTEN T-TO ME! I LOVE-"

"ZOE!" Sean yelled

His voice got me out of the trance. I saw him all dressed up and ready. The coffee was ready. And I was still in my pajamas. I looked down at my clothes and then at the clock.

"SHIT!" I began to run upstairs but then Sean grabbed my arm.

"Zoe! Is everything alright!?"

"Same as always!" I smiled and said in a perky attitude.

"It's about Beta isn't it? " he asked

"don't worry about it." I answered

"Zoe-"

"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! …I'll meet you at your brother's" I interrupted.


	4. Chapter 3: Blood Brothers: A

Chapter 3 Blood Brothers: A

There is something odd about visiting my brother, Kal has always been a good older brother, he guided me to be the man I am today. No, not the serial killer. But a man who knows how to deal with issues and problems at hand.

"Wow I can't believe you guys are married! Seems like just yesterday lil Sean was bringing you around the house as a 'friend', just wait till you have on of these little barrels of joy." Kal said to Omega

Kals 3 year old son, Kal Kaine Jr., ran up and jumped on his father's lap. We were on the porch, I sat on an old rocking chair while kal rested on his cushioned lawn chair. We could hear Zoe and Janet, kals wife that he met right after college, in the kitchen making steaks. I love steak. I started thinking about when i first bought a place with Beta.

"Hello, are you Sean? The guy looking for a roommate?"

"Yeah, yeah that's me. Are you Bryan?"

"Yeah haha, you know I'm surprised you picked this place, I come here all the time."

"No way! I do too! Well Bryan tell me about yourself"

"Not much to tell really, I grew up in a small town with a population of no more than 7 thousand. Lots of drama haha, figured it was time to move to a new city, get a fresh start"

"Dinners ready!" We heard Zoe and Janet chant from the kitchen. We walked inside and took our seats at the dinner table, we proceeded to make common dinner conversation and we did our best to pretend to be a perfect married couple. So perfect we had to kiss in front of them.

"to think about it, do you guys even kiss?" Janet asked

"all the time!" we both said together. We quickly looked at each other and smiled, I wanted to say jinx, i know she did too.

"awwww that's sweet. Go ahead do it! " Janet said. I looked at my brother with widened eyes thinking:

what the fuck is wrong with your wife dude?

"Janet come on, leave it be, you're being weird. " Kal said, acknowledging my facial expression.

"shhhhh. I'm going to take a photo and add this and add it to our photo album."

Zoe looked at me, and i knew she was going to go through with Janet's wishes. After all, we had a part to play.

Holy shit, we are actually doing this? I guess this had to come sooner or later. I never kissed her before, even with all the times i wanted to…

We got closer together and when my lips met hers, i closed our eyes. I took my hand grab the hair of the back of her head. And she placed her hands on my cheeks.. Her touch was cold with her skinny long fingers. But to feel her touch was exhilarating.

This is happening. I thought. Does she like me? No, she never did. She's just acting her role. get yourself together Sean! No feelings attached. just play your part.

Zoe moved her hand to the back of my neck and tightened her grip and started to be more aggressive kissing me. I began to feel light headed, my heart started to pound faster. I felt her heart beating as fast as mine.

Woah. She's really getting into it. She wants me, i know it.

Then I decided to slip my tongue into her mouth. i know she wanted to, i could feel her lust. but then, she pulled away. We opened our eyes, and stared at each other, and i gave her a smirk.

"wow!" Said Janet. "Such passion, you guys are really in love."

Only if we were. i thought

We left and said our goodbyes and as we were in the car we both knew what was on our minds all night. Most people think of sexual interaction while taking a woman to dinner with his family and then driving home together but me and Zoe had different thoughts. Besides the kiss running through our heads like it was on replay, there was another thought that was stronger. We wanted to kill, and we wanted to kill bad. We arrived to the targets house but his car was already there.

"Wait, I thought he was supposed to be out?" said Omega

I looked off into the house realizing something was wrong. "Something's not right, get out of the car now, c'mon!" Omega and I rushed into the house being as quiet as possible, we couldn't find any trace of our target anywhere. Then we heard it. A loud THUMP had came from the basement. We slowly made our way down and crept down the staircase, once we got down stairs we weren't surprised, or scared, we didn't know what to feel, i guess that's what happens when you're in shock. Someone had copied our kill room style, right down to the last detail. But one thing was different, there was a message written on the wall in blood and all it said was

"We Know...

-Zeta"


	5. Chapter 4: With Friends Like These: Ω

Chapter 4 _with friends like these_: _Ω_

I put on a pink pull over and khakis. I went down the stairs and found my high heels in front of the door.

"_I'm late. Goddamnit! I need to stop zoning out... Stop remembering"_

_"NO ZOE! I LOVE YOU! " Beta protested . My knife dug deeper in his throat "ZOE PLEASE! LIST-LISTEN T-TO ME! I LOVE-"_

I twitched in the memory of Beta... Or Bryan. I remembered when i first met him. Sean had come home from college and he brought his new friend from college. At the time I wasn't...Omega. i was the innocent typical 19 year old girl. A girl with an ordinary and boring life. When i saw him, i was at Catherine's house. He drove into the driveway, and i didn't even wait for him to knock.

"SEAN!" I screamed. I ran out the door and hugged him.

"Zoe!" he said with a huge smile.

Catherine came running out of the house.

"What's going-OH MY GOD! SEAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? You know i hate surprises!" Catherine said joining the hug.

Bryan was awkwardly standing next to Sean with his hands in his pockets, while staring at me. I looked up at him as we let go of Sean.

"and who's this?" i asked

"oh! This is my roommate, Bryan."

"pleasure to meet you ladies." Bryan said with a smirk, still staring at me.

"So what are you boys doing tonight?" i asked

"just... Uh" Bryan stumbled

"Hanging out, showing him the area" Sean finished

"Cool maybe we should hangout later tonight!" Catherine said

"yeah, definitely. We'll let you know." Sean said.

Later that night, Catherine and i were outside drinking in the backyard.

_"_Ooooo Zoe! That Bryan guy is kinda cute! Don't ya think!?" Catherine said, already getting tipsy off of one bottle of beer.

"yeah, too bad you're still with John" i said winking at her.

"No, not for me silly! For you!"

"i don't know, i supp-" i began, but then we started hearing Sean and Bryan at the house next door.

"Dude! Are you sure? They are your neighbors!" Bryan said

"Shut up Bryan, these people held a child hostage and starved her and tortured her." Sean snapped

"What the fuck is going on?" i asked Catherine.

"The Cindles? They wouldn't harm anyone!" Catherine proclaimed.

We left her backyard and we hid behind the bushes in the Cindle's backyard. We saw Sean take out a dagger and Bryan took out ice pick.

"OMG OMG, WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY-" Catherine started to say before i covered her mouth with my hand.

Sean quickly looked back and started walking toward our bush.i ripped the dog whistle off of Catherine's neck and blew into it. Silent to him but my ears screamed in agony. the next moment the dog behind us that was sleeping jumped up at Sean.

"it's just the dog. phewf" said Bryan

"Just be sure to be more careful" Alpha said

as they walked in we saw them go down stairs. we quickly and quietly followed behind. as i walked into the house Catherine said

"I don't know about this Zoe…"

"Come on Catherine! We have to know what they are doing."

"fine...but i don't like this."

we went down stairs and found a trail of blood. as we followed it we saw Sean taking his dagger out of 's body and Bryan dragging with the ice pick that was lunged in his chest.

"Oh….My...God…." Catherine said.

everyone froze and stared at each other.

"Catherine...come on-" i said taking her arm pulling her back up the stairs.

"i think i am going to be sick" Catherine said putting her hand over her mouth.

"WAIT!" Bryan screamed.

i started to run up faster and pulled Catherine. Bryan ran toward us but Sean stopped him.

"Let them go."

"Sean? what?" Bryan said. Sean looked at us then nodded at me, with his eyes full of sorrow.

I pulled Catherine over my shoulder and we ran to, our Friend, Bella Snow's house, who was right across the street. Catherine push herself off me and started puking in Bella's front yard. Bella came out of her house and ran to us.

"what's wrong with Catherine?"

"Too much to drink?" i said

"Woman! ugh get her inside now, her dad would kill her if he saw her like this." Bella said

We went down to her basement when i took the laptop on the bar and i sat on a stool and started looking up info on the Cindles.

"ugh! I can't find anything!" i said

"Give me that!" Catherine snapped. Bella came over to see what we were doing.

"Oooo looking up criminal cases! on the Cindles? getting our hands dirty are we?" Bella said while eating a bag of potato chips. Catherine and i cringed at the comment thinking about the blood on Sean and Bryan's hands. but after i smirked at the thought of it. Seemed morbid. but if that family did all those things Sean said they did, then the thought of their deaths was…..satisfying.

"Go on " Bella continued. Catherine looked up at her questionably but then quickly started typing. "Oh my god. They were right, the Cindles did do all that stuff!" she turned the laptop toward me. For some reason i smiled. I smiled because it was justified. They didn't get locked up because the police didnt read them their rights. _What bullshit is that!? _I thought. Once Catherine got better, we left back to her house.

The next day i woke up early and got dressed, i tried not to wake Catherine. I ran over to Sean's house and went through his garage to his basement. I knocked on the door and Sean opened it.

"Zoe-"

"i want in." i interrupted

"excuse me?" Sean said, surprised.

"Justifying criminals. I...Want... In" i said slowly as if he didn't understand English

"Are you serious?" Sean laughed

"Never been more serious in my life." i said with a straight face.

"Zoe... This isnt a game, it's not casual and fun like us going off and traveling the world or something. This is serious. And once you begin... There's no going back"

"i know. And by the way…. i can make it fun." i smiled sinisterly. Sean smiled.

"Then there is some things we need to talk about." Sean said letting me in his basement..


	6. Chapter 5: Feeling Bleed: Ω

Chapter 5 Feelings Bleed: Ω

Joining my husband and his brother's family was another stroll in the park. I have known them for awhile anyway. It just gets awkward when they start talking about family.

"...just wait till you have on of these little barrels of joy." Kal said. Sean and I looked at each other with widened eyes.

Sean and I aren't actually married for love... Let's get that straightened out. I've known him forever, we are best friends. That's it. No feelings involved. It's all for looks and status, but there was a moment in my life where i did like Sean…..but that was long time ago. Before Alpha and Omega. Catherine was the only one who knew. I got over him because Sean never seemed to look at me like he did with other girls. I thought he wouldn't ever.

Bryan gave me something i never got from anyone, attention. Sounds insecure, but i fell for his lies. Sean and Zoe may be married, but Alpha and Omega are as real as friends can get. which is why we agreed on getting married. No strings attached, the less complicated our other lives would be.

"That won't be 'till a while Kal" Sean said.

"why?" Janet snapped "you two are...capable of having one..right?

"oh yes! I everything is fine with me. I think. Besides taking birth control" I said

"oh... So you guys are-" Janet began implying we are sexually active

"NO!" we both yelled. We both looked at each other awkwardly and back at them.

"I mean we do, just not in a while..." Sean lied.

"how do you go on!?" Kal said

"Patience is key" Sean bullshited in a snarky way.

Haha, says a guy who hooks up with a different girl every other night, I thought

"aren't you guys in love?" Janet asked

"Yes! Yes we are." Sean says grabbing my hand that was awkwardly being kept warm between my knees.

"love isn't just about sex" I added

"dude I feel so bad for you. " Kal whispered to Sean

"to think about it, do you guys even kiss?" Janet asked

"all the time!" we both said together. We quickly looked at each other, thinking "jinx"

"awwww that's sweet. Go ahead do it! " Janet said

"Janet come on, leave it be, you're being weird. " Kal said

"shhhhh. I'm going to take a photo and add this and add it to our photo album."

I have never kissed him before, this is going to be so awkward.

Sean and I came closer together and when our lips met we closed our eyes. I felt his hand grab the hair of my of my head. And I cupped my hands around his face. A shot of adrenaline rushed through me like lightning. My heart started pounding harder and faster. What's happening? I thought. Do I actually like him? No he's like an older brother to me. This is weird.

Sean and I started getting more aggressive with our kissing.

Does he feel the same way I do right now? Oh my god we can't be making out in front of his brother and his wife what the fuck.

Then I felt his tongue touching my lips when I decided to pull opened our eyes, and stared at each other, as we slowly pulled away from each other.

"wow!" Said Janet. "Such passion, you guys are really in love."

Yeah. "Love" I thought.

When we got into the car, Sean started laughing, leaned his head back, digging his fingers through his red hair and licked his lips.

"what?" I asked laughing out of awkwardness.

"Some kiss" Sean winked as he turned on the ignition and started to drive.

"yeah some kiss..." I said unamused

"we should do that more" Sean said

"only if we have to" I snapped in a serious tone.

After our first house was a fail, since someone else took our kill, we were perturbed. So We made our way to our second target to get our minds off of what we just saw. The club, where we hunted for our next target. Jake Salts. He is commonly known for roofying girls at clubs and raping them. We walked in pretending we didn't know each other taking our wedding rings off as usual routine when we go to bars. When Sean asked me to marry him (in front of the whole neighborhood, he proposed with white gold ring with a diamond on it. inside my ring has my symbol and says: "Alpha and Omega, together may the path takes us" . inside Sean's wedding band is the same except his has the Alpha symbol.

I headed to the bar as Sean headed to the dance floor toward the dumbest and prettiest girls who would fall for his advances.

As I saw him dancing I stared. A bad feeling came to the pit of my stomach. At first I thought I was sick. But then realized it wasn't sickness.

Am I actually jealous!? What is this. What Is going on with me? I thought

I turned around and ordered a Bloody Mary, my favorite drink.

"Want me to pay for that?" a shady guy said stroking my face. As my drink was done, I took his hand and quickly put his arm behind his back.

"No thanks. I work for the cops. Stop sexual assaulting me." i said, then i let go and he ran into the crowd. As I picked up my drink I felt as tap on my shoulder. I smiled and thought it was our target. I turned around to only find a sweaty Sean with a girl wrapped under his arm.

"Zoe meet Patricia!" he yelled over the music out of breath

"oh it's you….Joy" I said unamused

"who's she, shes hot" Patricia yelled

"my uh... Sister. Zoe she's bi!" Sean yelled

"a sister he makes out with from time to time." I said still unamusingly

"that's hot! Anyway, Sean said after this you'd be down to a three some!" Patricia said

"perhaps yesterday. But not today" I said gulping down the rest of my drink. I turned around to face her. "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN? Are you high? What the fuck is wrong with you!? He just said I'm his sister"

"HEHE maybe a little off of Molly this guy Jake gave-" Patricias eyes rolled back and she started falling.

"WE GOT OUR LINK. BATHROOM NOW! " we quickly ran to the girls bathroom as Sean put her down I wet a paper towel and started dabbing it on her face

"Come on you horney bitch, wake the fuck up!" I yelled at her unconscious body "ugh it's not working!"

Sean took me by the arm and pulled me towards him

"WHATS GOING ON WITH YOU?" Sean asked.

"Nothing. We need her for info."

"not that. How you were acting towards her, you're not usually like that."

"she's just another dumb bitch you're gonna fuck, doesn't matter what I say"

"woah, woah, woah! Where the fuck is this coming from!? Wait... ARE YOU JEALOUS!?"

"Fuck no. We had an agreement."

Sean grip got tighter

"Zoe just tell me you're jealous. And I'll stop this. Is this after the kiss. Did you feel that too? "

"I'm not jealous. I don't know what you're talking about"

"STOP LYING ZOE, AND JUST TELL ME YOU ARE JEALOUS"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE I WAS!" he said letting go and wrapping his hands around my face.

I stared at him as those words flew out of his mouth. His touch made me confused. it was like my face came on fire.

"what... "

"you and Bryan. When you first met. You knew you were meant for each other."

"I didn't feel that way when I first met Bryan." I laughed

"YES YOU DID. THE WAY YOU FIRST LOOKED AT EACH-" he screamed in anger letting go of my face.

"NO SEAN, I DIDN'T! AND I KNOW THAT CAUSE-" I stopped

"CAUSE WHAT!?" he yelled back

"CAUSE THATS HOW I ALWAYS FELT WHEN I WAS WITH YOU!" I screamed in frustration. then I looked down at the floor.

what did I just say? I thought. Catherine was the only one who knew...I buried my feeling for a reason.

Sean's eyes widened. Then all of a sudden, I felt his hands pull my neck to him to when our lips met. then I grabbed his hair. We began kissing intensely when he slipped his tongue in my mouth. This time I gave in. I never knew how much I wanted him before. But I know, I want him now.

He slammed me into the bathroom wall and started kissing my neck. His hand moved down from my neck, rubbed over my chest to under my shirt and started removing it. I started taking deeper breaths. Once my bra was exposed he started kissing my chest, then back to making out. I felt him grow harder and harder. I rubbed my hands all over his chest. And started unbuttoning his shirt. He separated from me for a bit when he ripped off his shirt but immediately kisses me again. He then groped my legs and started to lift me up and we started thrusting softly in rhythm. I started to take off his belt and undoing his pants but then-

"hey...wait for me you incestuous horny bitches." Patricia said, still sitting on the floor.

Sean and I quickly let go of each other. I picked up my shirt and put it back on as Sean faced the other way waiting for his boner to go away.

"well now that you're awake," I said bending down to her. "where's Jake?" I said squeezing her cheeks

"he's the bartender" she said muffled

"perfect" I smiled sinisterly.

I looked back at Sean and he was putting back on his belt.

"let's go, we have a bartender to catch" I said


	7. Chapter 6: Primal Instinct: A

Chapter 6: _Primal Instinct_: A

After the late night and the mostly successful bag and drag, Omega and I drove to our already prepared kill room in silence. We weren't talking about what happened in the bathroom. She had opened up a little of her emotions and now I knew how she felt. Feelings have always been complicated for me, I never quite understood what made them so necessary. As we pulled into our kill room, I couldn't get what happened in the bathroom out of my head. Did that mean something? What are we now? We carried our target in and wrapped him on the table.

"Omega you know I'm not good with these whole feelings things... I mean I'm a serial killer got chemists sake I'm not even supposed to have feelings".

"I know Alpha, I don't know either. I'm just really confused an-".

At that moment our target woke up and began to struggle. Omega approached him with the knife and held it over his body. Her hands began to tremble, and I saw this as an opportunity. An opportunity to express what I'm feeling. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I ran my hands up her body until they met her hands and wrapped them around the knife. I kissed her neck as I guided her hands slowly down towards our victim. She could feel me poking her from behind and I could tell she wanted more. The knife slowly dug into him and quickly Omega turned around to me. I began to grow harder and harder and I was being pushed up against her more and more. Our lips connected and I began undressing her. I quickly laid her on the ground not breaking the kiss. She could feel me right about to go inside of her. All she said was

"I want you Alpha".

Then I was inside her thrusting repeatedly, and with every thrust she let out a loud moan of pleasure right in my ear. I took it as encouragement to go faster and harder... and I did. As I thrusted, I ran my hand along her body. I felt every groove, every single inch of her. She continued to moan and then she took control. She got on top of me and began to rotate her hips. She bounced up and down and continued to moan louder and louder. Then I grabbed her by the arms and held her down. I was in control, and I planned to show her that. I thrusted harder and faster than before. And then she muttered the magic words,

"I want you. I want all of you. Don't hold anything back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, show me who the real Alpha is." And just like that I came inside of her. My co worker and best friend who I just had the best sex of my life with at a serial killer crime scene. As we layed there, exhausted, we realized that the whole time we never cleaned up the body, and the blood had been dripping onto us the whole time.

"Oh no look at all this blood! It's all over us hahah" giggled Omega.

"Oh yeah haha how bout that" I said while observing the scene.

"Up for round 2?" I asked cautiously, Omega nodded with that devious grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 7: Mad Love: Ω

Chapter 7: Mad Love: Ω

_Its unhealthy. It's morbid. It might not even be real. but I have never felt so good in my life_. I thought as I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, steaming hot as usual. I walked in allowing the hot water to hit my bloodied up skin, and closed the door. Sean was cleaning the sheets since we "slept" in bed with blood still on us. I giggled at the thought of us "sleeping", because we actually didn't sleep at all. I bit my lip and smiled as I thought about last night. I began scrubbing my skin when Sean walked in the bathroom. I looked up stared through the frosted shower glass.

"Zoe get out! stop washing!" Sean ordered. I didn't think twice, I turned off the water immediately. I still had blood stained all over my skin. I reached for the towel and wrapped it around me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The blood, they can track us through the drainage," he said. My eyes widened and I looked back at the shower.

"What was I thinking?" I said scolding myself.

"About me." Sean said seductively.

"I was being stupid." I said putting my hand on my face.

"It's ok Zoe. It's just a little mistake," He said coming over to hold me.

"NO SEAN. NO SCREW UPS. WE CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN. HOW ARE WE GOING TO CLEAN THE SHEETS?" I yelled. He let go of me.

"We burn them. And what are you talking about? Not doing what again? Screwing up?"

"No. Screwing each other."

"What are you saying? You don't want us?" Sean said disappointed.

"We made an agreement. No strings attached, so we won't complicate things that already are."

"NO. I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT" Sean yelled.

"YES YOU DID! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF. YOU SCREW WOMEN, NOT LOVE THEM" I yelled back

"YOU'RE RIGHT I DID. BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE WOMEN."

"SO YOU JUST SCREWED ME. THERE, SATISFIED?"

"NO"

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!?"

"I SAID ALL THOSE THINGS BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO MARRY ME. EVEN IF IT WASN'T REAL, I DIDN'T CARE. I WANTED TO BE ABLE TO BE WITH YOU. I NEVER COULD LOVE ANY OTHER WOMAN AND I BLAME YOU. ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME TOO." He screamed finally answering everything I questioned.

I ran to him and kissed him passionately, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my lower back, and pulled me into him.

"I've _always _loved you." I whispered to him, separating our lips from each other. he smiled and his eyes were filled with joy.

"So how are we going to get cleaned up?" I laughed, looking at our blood stains.

"Care for a swim?" Sean said, while picking me up. I laughed in surprise.

"Sean put me down," I laughed

"Nope, I'm throwing you right in the lake."

"No no no no no! Put me down! I swear to god Sean! I'll drag you in with me!" I said.

"I was hoping you would," he said seductively.

For once in my life, Zoe and Sean the "perfect couple", was no longer an act, a lie, a cover up. It was real life. Because Alpha and Omega were the actual perfect couple. Or that's what we thought for now...


	9. Chapter 8: Old faces, New memories: A

p id="docs-internal-guid-588d0a2f-04ef-8b4a-f8d7-6656a63058e5"  
dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt;  
margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000;  
background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style:  
normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align:  
baseline;"Chapter 8: Old faces, New memories: A/span/p 


	10. Chapter 9: He's back Ω

Chapter 9: He's back Ω

As I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I put my face in my hands and fell to the ground. I couldn't handle seeing Bryan alive! Or maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I am finally losing it. I felt Seans arms wrap around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Shhh, its ok. Tell me what happened." Sean said stroking my hair. I couldn't speak. I was having a melt down, all the memories of Bryan were flashing through my head as if I was watching his life flash before my eyes. I shook my head as I tried to let out sounds that would sound like words. I looked up at him and widened my eyes.

"He's… back" I said. His image started to darken and then everything went black. I could hear him yell as if he were in the distance,

"ZOE!"

The next thing I know I wake up in bed and I saw Catherine staring at me.

"AH!" I screamed in surprise.

"Zoe! Sorry to startle you!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confusedly looking around for Sean.

"Sean told me he needed to tell me something, and you passed out! So I took off work and drove here as fast as I could! what's going on?" she asked me.

"Something you need to know for your protection… LoneWolf" Sean said as he walked in the bedroom. Catherine looked at us as if we said we were from another planet.

"No no no no no no no no no" She said continuously "YOU GUYS PROMISED ME WE WERE DONE WITH THIS. YOU GUYS SETTLED DOWN! THAT WE WERE DONE!"

"That you were done. you didn't want this anymore Catherine, so we cut you out" Sean said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME!" Catherine yelled at me with tears in her eyes.

"Catherine I'm so sorry, I only did it to-" I began

"THIS ISN'T THE ISSUE AT HAND HERE! CATHERINE GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Sean yelled. Catherine sniffed and gathered herself.

"What is it…..Alpha" Catherine said with an attitude.

"Zoe thinks she saw-" Sean began.

" I KNOW I saw Bryan" I interrupted.

"But that's impossible. Beta's dead! Omega you-" Catherine began before she stopped herself. There was a long pause before I zoned out. Thinking back when Catherine and I decided to join the cause.

_Sean, Bryan and I were sitting in the basement filling me in on what they did._

"_First rule, we clean up after a kill." Sean said._

"_Second rule, when there's a target, make sure all emotions are turned off. Don't let your conscience get the better of you. These people are the baddest of the bad. They get no mercy." Bryan added._

"_Third, third is very important." Sean began._

"_Don't tell anyone!" I guessed on a whim. Bryan looked at me shocked._

"_Yes" Sean smirked "We are a team, together forever and ALWAYS have each other's back. One goes down, we all do."_

"_Yes. And fourth, we HAVE to do research before we kill. We never kill an innocent," Bryan said. As he did the basement door opened._

"_And that's where I come in," a voice said behind us. We all looked behind us to find Catherine in the doorway_

"_Catherine-" I began_

"_Shut it! your joining them?" she asked _

"_Yes…"_

"_I'm so insulted." Catherine said angrily, but then she smiled in a joking manner. "you didn't even wait for me!" Catherine came in and sat down "I can't kill, I don't have the stomach for that-" _

"_Obviously" I laughed. She pushed me over teasingly._

"_Shut up Zo! But anyway, I can be your technical support! Be on look out, you know! Oh my god, we can get those ear mic thingys!" she said._

"_Calm down Catherine! This isn't a game of spies!" Sean said._

"_No but it still would be cool!" Catherine insisted. We all looked at each other and all said at the same time,_

"_CHAROO!"_

_We all began to laugh._

As the laughing began to fade and I started to see the older versions of Sean and Catherine, I saw them staring through the window. And there he was, smiling with a knife in his hand, Bryan…a truck drove by in front of him depriving us from seeing him and just like that he was gone. we all stared at each other in shock.

"Time to bring back Lone Wolf…" Catherine said pulling out her laptop.


	11. Chapter 10: The Beginning: A

Chapter 10: The Beginning: A

When I was 7 years old I was an average kid, I played sports, I hung out with friends, and I even had a crush on a couple girls. Although not every 7 year old would catch and kill rats. It was a silent pleasure of mine using a pocket knife my father gave me for boy scouts, I don't know what it is but ending the life of a rodent gives me a thrill that can't be mimicked. I sometimes think about what is wrong with me, as far as I can remember I've had a normal life, so why do I have this eager monster growing inside of me?

I just can't let it show, especially not to other kids, especially not Zoe, she was a new girl in our class who was absolutely beautiful and I already had the biggest crush on her. Middle school wasn't any easier, I had moved on from rodents and I moved on to smaller animals, no pets, just wild animals. The monster was growing more and more hungry and I had no one to share it with. Kal wouldn't understand, he's too busy with school and sports now. I remember when I first saw him, the monster inside of him, now he covers it up, keeps it silent.

High school was the longest time of my life, it was filled with drama, hormones, and emotions. And in my case, blood. Lots and lots of blood. I had my certain group of friends who I trusted deeply, we called ourselves _"the gang"_ mainly because we would just hang out and chill in each others basements. It was at this point I took up hunting for bigger game, larger animals that was more struggle. Killing is my drug and my addiction grew every day, finally I graduated and I was on my way to college at JMU, I realized I was going to have to share my room with someone, which means I have to be even more careful.

A large school means I can hunt for new game, people. Not just anyone though, murderers, rapists, bad people who got away with the crime. That's who I would hunt. I decided it was time to meet my new roommate Bryan at the bar,

"Hey you must be Bryan! I'm Sean nice to meet you"

he seemed normal enough, he was just like me. Just. Like. Me. I had my assumptions but I didn't know for sure until I walked into our dorm with my physic/ 101 professed wrapped to a table with a knife in his chest,

"I can explain!" Exclaimed Bryan.

After that we were a team, I had the most experience so I called myself Alpha, the leader and strongest of the pack, he was Beta, the second in command, the follower. We made up our "pack" we relied on each other.

Zoe had it rough, when she was a kid both her parents died when their house was robbed, she had to go live with her grandparents when she was 6, I always admired her but she always seemed alone, on her own. And that's how she survived, we eventually took her in after we got her the proper training. We called her Omega, the sole survivor.

It was October 31st, Halloween. The one night we don't hide our inner monsters, while scouting a target together, omega and beta fell in love with each other, they knew it from the start and I was jealous, I wanted that. But no one can love a monster. They were supposed to get married but then our tech specialist Catherine brought in footage from the police department of Bryan sharing information with the cops to save his own ass, we know what had to be done. We set up a fake kill and we brought him to an abandon warehouse, this is where we confronted beta, this was the beginning of the end.


	12. Chapter 11: Another Day's Work: Ω

Chapter 11: Another Day's Work: Ω

We went to work (the police station) like any other day. But we knew things were different. We walked in and kissed each other on the cheek like routine, except this time it meant something. we both smiled and went in different directions. I headed to my office and stopped by Catherine's desk on the way. She was concentrated on a file of papers she was holding.

"Catherine!" i whispered loudly to her.

"AHH!" she jumped out of her chair startled, letting go of all the papers and they were thrown up in the air.

"Jesus Catherine! Sorry about that!" i laughed

"Goddamnit Zo! DON'T DO THAT! I'm going to put a bell on you or something!"

"Why so jumpy?" I winked. i knew exactly why. she's paranoid that she's in The Pack again (the name we gave the four of us back when we were younger).

"Ugh, go away or help me clean up my desk." Catherine said. I went over behind her desk and bent over to pick up a few papers off the floor. one caught my eye, it was a photocopy of a newspaper with a headline that said _**Body Found on Shore of Carulus Lake in Mortisville, California. **_it was dated two days ago.

"What is this?" i asked her pointing at the paper. Catherine looks at me and then at the paper.

"Research. You guys have been sloppy!" she said taking the paper. "Oh! that reminds me. John is looking for you and Sean, he's in the Chief's office."

"Okay, thanks." i said turning around and headed toward Sean's office. As i walked in the door i could hear Sean saying

"Lieutenant, out of the chair i'm back." Sean teased

"Hey man! welcome back!" John said

"Hey John, Catherine said you were looking for us?" I said, interrupting their bromance moment.

"Yes….we have a problem...follow me" John said heading out the door. Sean and i followed him downstairs to my work place, the place where me, a forensic anthropologist, it's where they kept dead bodies for me examine. A perfect job for a serial killer. We entered the room to find a body bag on the table.

"Zoe, open it, you are the only one who kind of can anyway." John said. i walked over and put latex gloves on from the box next to the table. I then unzipped the bag to find a dead white man who was about 30 years old. The man was the same man on the newspaper. But i didn't recognized him. This wasn't one of our kills, i remember ALL of our kills.

"Suspected cause of death?" i asked in a serious tone.

"drowned by another hand" John said. i examined the body

"There is marks on the neck, the way they are parted it most likely are finger marks, he was choked before he drowned." i then felt on the back of the corpse's neck. "Broken spine in the neck. Someone must have also broke his neck." i said

"Murder!' John said. "Check out the inside of his right arm"

I rotated his right arm to see an Alpha and Omega Symbol carved into his skin. i gasped and dropped his arm.

"What is it?" Sean Asked

"Remember when we were 19 there were a group of serial killers? Who killed those convicted of crime but proven innocent?"

"_innocent should be taken lightly" I thought._

"...They would carve these symbols in each of their victims and-" john began

"Yes John. Alpha, Omega and Beta. I remember. that's why we all moved out of Falls Church Virginia." Sean interrupted.

"And who ever they are i know they are after us!" John said

"Why do you think that?" i asked

"Because they tried to frame you and the Chief" John explained

"What are you talking about?" i asked

"While you two were taking your break, we found traces of blood of a reported missing person and tracked it to your house." John laughed. "Which is a stupid move because you two are cops, so we scraped the evidence. now we are looking for the missing person."

"But are you sure it's them John? They were in Virginia, Why would they be here in California?" Sean asked

"They followed us here! We got this case. we can finally catch these lunatics! I'll get Cathrine to file a report right away and get everybody hip." John said about to walk out the door when Sean grabbed his arm.

"Let's keep this on the down low for now lieutenant, okay? We don't want to alarm everyone. besides you should get the credit for this. you have been wanting this case since we were 19." Sean said

"Yes Chief! Thanks Sean!" John said walking out the door closing it behind him. Sean and i looked at each other.

"I don't recognize him" I said

"yeah I don't either."

"And this isn't our style. it's to…...clean" i said

"Someone is mocking us, i don't like it."

"Not just that. look at these marks! We don't carve it anymore we burn it using a metal design Bella made us. This is so sloppy. We haven't done it like this since….Beta…" i said realizing who could have done this.

"Text Catherine right now! she needs to do research on this man" Sean ordered

"Got it!" i said pulling out my phone

Catherine, research dead man on newspaper. suspect: Bryan Coswell aka Beta.


	13. Chapter 12: When It Began: Ω

Chapter 12: When it began: Ω

When I was little, I saw my parents murdered in cold blood by a man and a woman who were in the Chinese Mafia. I Remember it as it was yesterday. NIght started to fall and it was storming outside. My dad looked outside the living room window as thunder hit. He saw a black mustang pull up in front of our yard. My father nodded to my mother and she knelt down to me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Sweetheart! Hide in the secret room in the dining room! Just like in our game sweetpea, no matter what happens, don't come out 'till we say so." my mother said hugging my 6 year old self.

"Yes mama. Don't be too long!" I laughed

"No matter what, we love you!" my dad said bending down kissing my forehead.

"I love you too" I said as I ran to the china cabinet, and opened it as a door. Inside was a secret little cupboard, I used as my play room. The china cabinet had glass doors with a two sided mirror inside. Which let me see the other side.

I heard glass break that sounded like the window from the kitchen breaking. My father took out his sword that was past through our family since the revolutionary war. My mom stayed behind him. A chinese man and woman came around the corner to face them.

"Hello Sebastian and Angelina," said the woman with a smile.

"Seems to me you were expecting us!" chuckled the man

"What do you want!?" My father asked.

"You know exactly what we want..._Thief. _You took what was rightly ours! Now the Chinese Mafia will take what they came for" The man said

"I am not a thief! I didn't take anything!" My dad protested.

"I don't want to hear another word from you lying tongue, maybe it was your wife? hmmm? Or you're lovely daughter. What was her name? Zoe? SHE WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE AS YOU IF YOU DON'T ANSWER US!" The woman said.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!" My mother screamed. The two smiled at each other and threw smoke bombs at my parents. I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was my parents screams of death. When the smoke cleared, the two were gone. the house was flipped upside down and my parents, were there lying on the floor. When I saw them I screamed. I put my hand over my mouth and started crying.

"Mama…..Papa…...no…" I cried.

I looked behind me and went in my toy box. Inside was a small little wooden box with a puzzle on it. A week before I went to work with my parents and I saw the box on a pedestal. It looked like a fun little toy so when the guard wasn't looking I took it. I had no idea it was so important, or that my parents would be blamed for my actions.

"This…..This is all my fault!" I continued crying. I hugged the box and buried my face in my knees.

When the cops came they found me in the room because they heard me crying. I was sent to live with my grandparents in Virginia. I never let the box out of my sight. I put it in safe keeping, under a loose floorboard under my bed. Nobody knew the truth of my parent's death but me. Not even my grandparents. I had to keep this to myself for my own protection.

When i first got to my 1st grade class I met Catherine and Sean. Sean was a shy, little red headed boy who kept to himself. When I first saw him I thought he was really cute. I was too shy to approach him at first and every time we would try to talk to each other it seemed we were to scared of each other to manage a conversation, but Catherine got us to talk. He was best friends with Catherine who was a blonde energetic girl who loved everything. She was the type of girl who would sing to the birds. Catherine, Sean and were friends from the start. All the other kids were mean to me because I was new. But Catherine and Sean always let me sit next to them at lunch and shared their blankies during naptime.

One day, in 4th grade, an older boy pushed me to the ground at recess and accused me for taking his basket ball. I protested when he punched me in the face. I fell to the floor, but I wasn't going down like my parents did. I got back up and kicked him in the stomach. But that only made him angrier, He picked me up and slammed me on the ground.

Sean and Catherine came running to the situation. There was a circle of kids around us, Sean and Catherine had now idea it was me in the fight. Once Sean saw i was getting hurt, I saw a rage in him I had never seen before. He grabbed the older kid by the collar and punched him in the face. Catherine came over to me to see if I was okay. I had a busted up lip, and a black eye. I opened up my eyes to see what I could, and I only saw Sean beating the living shit out of the older kid.

"SEAN! STOP, THATS ENOUGH!" Catherine yelled. Sean stopped and he looked at us. Sean didn't realize the kid was on the floor unconscious. Sean came rushing over to me, putting his hand on my arm

"Zoe! are you ok?" Sean said

"Tough as a bull" I barely said trying to smile.

Then the teachers finally came over to the situation and of course went to the other kid. The teachers asked what had happened, then everyone pointed at Sean. The teachers took Sean by the arm and started to take him to the office.

"SEAN KAINE! HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP AND BOY AND A GIRL!" Our teacher scolded, taking him by the ear.

"NO! I was defending her! I wouldn't ever harm Zoe!" Sean protested.

"Sean…" I said reaching my hand towards him starting to black out.

"No! ! Sean was defending Zoe!" I could hear Catherine yell before i passed out.

The next thing I remember, I woke up in the Infirmary seeing my grandma and Catherine looking at me.

"OH! MY CHILD! THANK GOODNESS! MY POOR SWEETHEART! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" My grandma said kissing me.

"Catherine Smith, you can now go back to class now that Zoe is awake." The principal said. Catherine hugged me and exited the Clinic.

" , I'm so sorry to inform you that your child has been involved in a fight." The principal continued.

"IN A FIGHT!? WHO HURT MY BABY!?" My grandma yelled

"We believe either Sean Kaine or Nick Fillips" She replied

"SEAN DIDN'T HURT ME! NICK DID!" I screamed.

"I highly doubt Sean would do such a thing, they are best friends since the first grade." My grandma agreed

"Furthermore, we have a no tolerance rule at this school. This means, since the three of them were fighting they will be suspended for a week."

"Suspended!? SUSPENDED! MY GRANDDAUGHTER HAS BRUISES EVERYWHERE AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME SHES GOING TO BE SUSPENDED?" My grandma yelled

"She hit back, Miss-"

"GOOD, THAT IS HOW I RAISED MY GRANDDAUGHTER, TO DEFEND HERSELF!" yelled my grandfather walking in.

They continued to argue with the principal, and they let Sean's mom pick me up with him. was as understanding as my grandparents were to the situation. She took us to get ice cream to help us feel better. When they dropped me off at my house, Sean came out of the car with me.

"I am sorry this happened to you Zoe." Sean apologized

"It's not your fault." I said

"No. It is. I will always protect you. From here on, I won't let anything harm you ever again, not if I can help it." Sean said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Same to you buddy." I said hugging him back. I looked at him as my eyes started to tear up. He smiled at me and started to walk back to the car, thats when I got the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach, like butterflies. That was when I knew I had feelings for Sean.


	14. Chapter 13: Just the Beginning: A

Chapter 13: Just the Beginning: A

The storm raged on outside our home. The worst storm California had ever seen, they're calling it the _killer storm_. Perfect. As I slipped on my black leather gloves I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Damn... I look hot! No wonder you can't keep your hands off me!" I shouted towards omega who was sharpening our knives.

"Shut up! Jeez so full of yourself haha." Responded Omega.

"You ready for tonight?" I questioned Zoe. I noticed her recent timidness since our encounter with an old friend, Bryan. I can't blame her though, I'd be shaken up too if I saw my dead ex-fiancée.

"I'm fine... I just really REALLY need this.", she responded with a nod and continued her preparation.

Our target: 50 year old bill Kensington, accused of manslaughter of an entire family in 1984... his family. He said that a robber had broken in and murdered his wife of 7 years and two children, 3 year old William Kensington and 5 year old Ashley Kensington. We dubbed it as unsolved because we couldn't find any traces of DNA, we had only his sob story. Last week we found the same thing, except not his family. We found traces of his DNA but Zoe and I kept it to ourselves. This guy deserves our table.

We went to our car and headed out.

"So... how are you doing?" I carefully asked Zoe,

"Well let's see, I saw my dead ex-fiancée who I thought I had slit his throat, apparently not deep enough, and I've been having nightmares every night now, and I barely sleep... so I'm fucking amazing".

I knew about the nightmares, she would wake up screaming and shaking in a cold sweat. I would stay up all night with her sometimes.

"Hey," I said, as I grabbed her hand "it's going to be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Zoe is probably the only person who makes me feel anything. That, and riotously stabbing someone who deserves it. We do what we do for justice, not just for a lost cause. Bryan was always reckless, he always wanted to kill no matter what. He had dragged Zoe away from me and down into his own dark path. Now I have to protect her just like I always have. We pulled into the house. The lights were on and the cat was there but there was no sign that anyone else was on the property. We got out and snuck through the back door.

"It's... It's open..." I said

"What?!" Zoe exclaimed.

We both already knew what was happening. We quickly ran through the house and found ourselves in the basement with a sight that would shock any other but me.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Zoe quickly ran up stairs and threw up in the sink.

Our target was there but not alive. He was cut open and nailed to the wall, his organs were piled on the floor with some hanging from the ceiling. Blood was smeared on the walls, but not on accident. Someone had done it with their hands. I looked to my right and that's when I saw it.

"Beta, Zeta... Outcasts... Forever" was written in blood. That's when I realized, Bryan wasn't alone... he had a partner.


	15. Chapter 14: More Than Us Ω

Chapter 14: More Than Us: Ω

I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling in shock.

"Who would you something like that?" I thought.

I started feeling sick again thinking of our targets' guts all over our basement. Sean was talking pictures and cleaning, I couldn't handle as I tried to help. I don't usually get squeamish. I usually have a stomach for these types of things. It's Catherine who faints when she sees blood. Not me. NO. Im tough. I need to pull myself together. For Sean.

I started to get up from bed when Sean came rushing towards me.

"Oh no you don't!" he said grabbing me. He pushed my weak self back under the comforter.

"Sean I was going to go help-"

"Shhhh, it's ok Zo, it's all taken care of"

"I feel weak Sean, I want to be strong for you, but I can't"

"You are the strongest person I know Zoe."

"Just, after seeing Bryan, then that, I can't handle all this."

"I know Zo. And I understand. You and Bryan were almost married."

"What? Sean you don't think I still-"

"Doesn't matter, just get some rest ok?" he said with a smile. He began to walk away then I grabbed him.

"No don't walk away."

"Don't waste your energy on me."

"Too late. Even if I was going to be married to Bryan, and we had something for awhile. But now hes back. It changes-"

"Everything," he interrupted, a disappointed look in his eye.

"Nothing" I corrected "Do you remember the day you showed me that Bryan had betrayed us?"

"Yeah...?"

"I chose you. I didn't choose you for the sake of the team. I chose you because I always did and always will choose you."

Sean smiled and kissed me passionately.

"And I will always be there for you." he answered "I'm going to send these to LoneWolf now," he said as he shook his phone.

"No! She can't handle that. Besides, we need all the help we can get. Call...Crescent.

"Crescent? You want me to call Bella? She could be in the Congo for all we know"

"No, she's in Nevada. She sent me a postcard from Vegas the other day"

"Alright. Guess the whole gang is having a nice reunion"

"The Pack is back" I smiled

_I was running. From what, I had no idea at first. I was scared. My mind was racing. I was in the woods, it was foggy and humid. I looked behind me to find a black and a red figure in the distance. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew... Black was Bryan. I started to run faster _

_"SEAN!" I called out to him in fear. _

_I looked behind me again and the dark shadow had gotten closer_

_I then saw a light purple glowing and a pink figure ahead of me. These were kind and waved their arms to me to come to it. As I got closer I realized the figures were Bella and Catherine. They had a kind smile and hugged me. They then looked behind me and had a worried look. I looked behind me and I saw a dark green figure. I saw it running toward the black figure. _

_When green met black the light went out and I saw a man fall to the ground. I looked at the face and realized it was Sean. He had an icepick stuck in his stomach. _

_"SEAN NO!" I screamed holding his dead corpse. All of a sudden, the black figure came over and grabbed me. _

I woke up screaming out for Sean only to realize I had woken up and that I was in his arms. I just needed the comfort of him holding me. Knowing it was just a dream, knowing he was still alive.

"Want to talk about it?" whispered Sean. I shook my head as I sniffled. He kissed my head and I fell back asleep in his arms.

_I didn't dream the rest of the night._

"Zoe get up!" Sean said lightly shaking me.

"Whats wrong?" I yawned.

"We're called in early this morning. Theres a situation at 2434 Safehaven drive." Sean said

"Where's that?" I asked as I jumped out of bed and quickly got changed.

"Beverly Hills"

"Did Bella answer back?" I asked

"No, I left like 5 messages" he said walking into the bathroom.

We arrived to see John in front of the house wringing his hands.

"John! What's the situation?" I yelled getting out of our car.

"Come with me." John answered going under the caution tape.

We went to the side door to see that it had been smashed. As I walked in, John went upstairs to the bedroom. It must have been serious because he stayed at the outside in the hall. I saw the dead couple still in their bed. They had been gutted just like our target. Their intestines laid out all over the bed. And their hearts in their hands.

"Oh my god... " I said with my hand over my mouth. Sean quickly walked over to me "I'll be fine" I closed my eyes and did a trick Beta once showed me. Turning it off. Emotion. I held in my breath and opened my eyes. I stared at the blood then intestines. Then the hearts. Then i took a breath and emptied my mind. Then... Nothing. Sean's brow narrowed.

"Zoe... No-" he said knowing what i did

"John! Is there a suspect?"

"No but a clue. Look on the walk, theres a message... In blood... " John said outside the room.

"This is what you did to me, Zoe-Beta" I read. I looked at the hearts and saw what he meant.

"We will find the Kaines, and destroy their perfect lives...-Zeta" Sean read with a horrid look on his face. He looked scared and worried.

"We are keeping a police officer outside your house. We have to keep watch for your protection Chief." John said as we walked out

"No we will be fine. That is absolutely unessessary, do not waste men protecting us." Sean said

"Sorry sir, we have to, its protocol"

We drove home and we got out of the car. Sean got out and slammed the door.

"I cant believe this! This makes everything more complicated! How dare John go over my head"

"what happened back there? The message you looked like you knew something" i asked

"Nothing. Not to Mention you turned it off again didnt you!? We agreed for you not to-"

"Dont change the subject and put that on me. You know exactly why i did it. Tell me what's wrong"

"NOTHING"

"SEAN"

"I THINK I KNOW WHO ZETA IS."

"Who-

We heard a scream which interrupted our conversation. We ran into our house to find Officer O'Connell cuffing a woman.

"BELLA!?" i said in confusion. She looked up and smiled

"Ayeee!" Bella laughed nervously

"Sir! I found this woman breaking in your house."

"theres no evidence of a break in?" Sean said

"Nope." said Bella uncuffing herself. "Of course not!" she winked. She pulled out a high quality lockpick she made herself of her pocket.

"HOW DID YOU-" O'CONNELL SAID.

"Please, I am friends with two cops, you think i wouldn't learn these things?" Bella scoffed. The officer grabbed her again.

"O'Connell, its fine. Leave her be. You are dismissed. Besides, its not worth the struggle. Believe me." i laughed.

"Yes ma'am" He said with an attitude and walked out the door. Bella and i looked at each other.

"BELLA!" I Screamed running to her for a hug

"ZOE!" she hugged back

I let go putting my hands on her shoulders

"God its been forever" i said

"I better call Catherine!" Sean laughed.


	16. Chapter 15: Brothers Alike: A

Chapter 15: "brothers a-like": A

I've always been jealous of my brother. He got all the glory for everything we ever did together. When we grew up he graduated as a popular sports star and I lived my school career with the outskirts, observing everyone else. As we graduated college he went on to pursue his business career which eventually brought him into stocks. Somedays he would rake in tens of thousands of dollars. As for me, I went down the police path, I always thought it would be cool to be a cop but I was always more focused on the politics of it all. I've done my job and that's why I am where I am now. As I approached his stereotypical California suburb house, I could smell his wife's freshly baked cookies from the driveway. I respect him for marrying a chef. As I knocked on the door I was welcomed at the door by my nephew, Kal Jr., who invited me to play blocks with him. As he lead me through their house through to the tv room where I found my brother on his brown leather lazy-boy. "Whoa! This is a surprise! Sean I didn't know you would be coming in for a visit!" Exclaimed Kal as he got up to give me a hug

"Yeah man I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to you about a few things." . I sat down on the couch next to him as Kal Jr. left the room to go play with his toys elsewhere. "Kal, do you remember when we were kids... Well remember that big secret we had?". Kal's eyes grew wide and his expression turned to complete seriousness.

"Sean...we said we weren't going to talk about this. Your prom-"

"I know I know but I just thought that-"

"SEAN NO! I'm sorry but you have to leave. NOW!". I looked at him and I saw it... His inner killer. The demon trying to get out. "I think I know everything I need to. This was a waste of my time and yours.". I exited his house slamming the door behind me. I got in the car and turned the ignition. I know now. My brother was "Zeta" and Bryan is using him and his inner demons. As I turned around to back out of the driveway that's when I came face to face with my own demon. "Hello...Alpha" said Bryan with a sinister smile on his face, then...darkness.


	17. Chapter 16: Where'd You go?: Ω

Chapter 16: Where'd you go?: Ω

Sean and I were together on a beach. Letting the waves wash up on our bare feet and just coming right under from wetting our shorts. We were holding hands and he stared right at me. His lips pressed against mine and I closed my eyes. When I opened them Sean's face changed, he became scared, looked over my shoulder, and pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Bryan jumped on Sean. Sean fell into the water and Bryan forced his head under. I quickly got up and ran to Bryan and jumped on him, throwing him off of Sean. I took Bryan by the neck and forced his head under the water. He looked at me in pain and I decided to close my eyes. When I no longer felt him struggling I opened my eyes, only to find Sean under me instead of Bryan.

I sat up and screamed. I started to breath heavy.

"Sean!" I looked over to his side of the bed expecting him to be already awake as usual and ready to console me.

"SEAN!" I scream again feeling the cold empty bed sheets on my fingers. He wasn't in bed. He was gone. I looked out my window to see it was day time. Then at the clock: 11:34 am.

Bella came rushing in

"Is everything alright? I was in the kitchen and I heard a scream." Bella said with a bitten apple in her hand.

"Where is Sean!?" I demanded

"He went out. Didn't tell me exactly where. Now what's going on?"

"I've been having nightmares since...Bryan" I said. Bella came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"Tell me what happened" She said, placing her hand on mine.

"We were on the beach. And having a great time. It was all good at first."

"And then?"

"And then Bryan came and started trying to drown Sean. So I jumped on Bryan and started drowning him"

"Oh"

"But when I opened my eyes, it was Sean... I killed Sean!" I cried into her shoulder

"Sssh no. Its just a dream. He's fine."

I sniffled and got myself together.

"Yeah, I just freaked out when I didn't see him."

"No problem! I understand girl! Here, I'll go down stairs and make some tea I got from China."

"Cool that would be awesome Bella!" I smiled. She nodded and left out the door. I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and splashed my face. I then looked in the mirror to see my eyes were bloodshot red and I had bags under my eyes. I went to my nightstand to get my phone and dialed Sean's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Sean it's me, just wondering where you are. Call me back when you get this. Love you!" I hang up and call Catherine.

"Hello?" answered Catherine

"Hey Catherine, is Sean in the office?" I asked.

"No, just me. Why?"

"Was he there earlier?"

"No...havent seen him all day. What's going on?"

"I was just wondering. Sean isn't home."

"Oh, sorry. Keep me posted! Oh and say hi to Bella for me!"

"Will do" I laughed.


End file.
